pokemon the adventures of jeffrey
by superpianoman
Summary: this story is about jeffrey who is attacked by his pokemon and a whole bunch of other stuff this is just the prolougue so you know about the characters
1. prologue

Character information

Main character:

Favorite color(s): blue

Favorite thing to do: catch pokemon

Best trait: eagerness

Worst trait: the inability to stay still for more than a few seconds

Other: always wears a hat but barely ever changes it. wears a blue shirt with a faux (fake) silver vest, obsessed with catching as many pokemon as possible and strives to be better than Ash, but has a different rival.

* * *

Richard (rival):

Favorite color(s):black and white

Favorite thing to do: pick on wimps

Best trait: strength

Worst trait: very un loyal

Other: wears a black pants a white shirt and a black and white striped tie with a gray fedora has bad anger management issues and only will catch strong pokemon, the main character of this stories rival

* * *

Mom:

Favorite color: red

Favorite thing to do: tame fire type pokemon

Best trait: neatness

Worst trait: slightly insane

Other: changes into different out fit daily you never know what she will wear next

* * *

Professor poke:

Favorite color: none

Favorite thing to do: observe pokemon behaviors

Best trait: observation

Worst trait: OCD(obsessive compulsion disorder)

Other: unlike most professors he wears a bright red(he yell at you if you call it pink) lab coat all the time(even to bed) he never carries poke balls instead he takes a net and if there is a single mishap in the net he will go completely crazy because he thinks he won't catch anything

* * *

Officer bob:

Favorite color: black

Favorite thing to do: arrest criminal

Best trait: physical fitness is superb

Worst trait: gathering information

Other: yep that's right officer jenny got fired she was to slow and officer bobs came in and took over from there they all where perfect black uniforms with shining badges and black top hats


	2. Chapter 1 me and my first pokemon

**Chapter 1**

Hey I am a kid from pallet town. My name is Jeffrey but you guys can just call me Jeff. I am about 4 foot 11 and I have brown hair and always am wearing jeans some type of blues shirt and a weird tye dye cap. Any way I thought becoming a pokemon master wouldn't be easy but not hard well I was about as far off as I aim. "I thought you miss barns with pebbles." and sometimes I wish the narrator would shut up! Any way this all started on my thirteenth birthday my mom woke me up at 4:00 and yelled at her "_mom _why do I have to wake up this early on my birthday." My mom yells back "because I have to get you ready to become a pokemon master!!" okay… (sighs) okay I am getting out bed and get ready. She leaves and I decide getting my pokemon might be worth it. my mom wants me to be a pokemon master (in her eyes it is anyone who earns his/her living off pokemon)so I take my shower somewhere in there my mom opens the door to put something up and says something and I got scared and hit my head on the shower nozzle. Later I get out and my mom says I _need_ to get a charmander (she is obsessed with fire and I think she might be a _**pyromaniac**_)so I say okay (I do not care, usually I would agree with her and I really want a squirtle) so I start my way to the poke lab and get stopped by someone every 2 seconds(figuratively and almost literally). Most the time every one never pays attention but today they just had to because by the time I realized it my mom packed all my pants in my backpack and _I was not wearing any!!!!_ (got to hide got to hide got to hide got to hide) so I find a unused building walk in and change and on my way out I guy stops me and says he been waiting. So I yell "I'll call the cops and start to run" then I finally get to the lab and I got in just before professor poke said closing time and I ask If he has a squirtle he says he had one aggressive one left. And I say "I don't care" so he lets me have and say it's not like I didn't warn you. So I get it and summon It out immediately and then **IT BITES ME!!! **the professor starts to laugh and says "I told you so" I respond by saying I can tame my squirtle and stomp out of the room. Then I run in officer bob who thinks I don't have my license so put me in jail and I keep yelling at him which isn't helping then I take out my pokemon trainers license and show him because I forgot about I was in there for about an hour or two. After that I thought I would be good for a while so I headed to poke forest and I entered I started to search for pokemon but my luck had to be bad and I had to run into nothing. Then I see a trainer and I walk up to him and then I challenge him and he said "lets do this punk" and then he sends out his caterpie and I send my squirtle (it bit me again in public this time) then we started after a lot of laughs he tell his caterpie to use sling shot then I yell dodge and use water gun but of course he uses water gun but doesn't dodge so our attacks collide and make a small explosion of web and water then we continue and I tell squirtle to use pound and my squirtle starts his run and then trips! out of all things he trips!! So I say you can do it so he might cheer up and get up but instead he uses water gun and squirts the caterpie before he get up (first intelligent thing he has done) so we continue the fight and he tell his caterpie to tackle I tell squirtle to tackle and they run into each other squirtle being heavier crushed caterpie and we won. So the kid paid up (all 30 poke dollars) and I jump for joy while the kid just mopes around so I tell him to cheer up and he punches me (in the eye when I came home that night my mom yelled at me). So after I get yelled at I show her my pay and she hugs me( a little to tight if you ask me). Total mood swing if you ask me. So any way I remembered that I needed to get my poke-dex so I tell my mom I will be right back and I run out the door it's only 6 o'clock so I run out of the house and start heading to the lab and I get there before he leaves and ask him about a poke-dex so he says I have to have made one accomplishment to get it so I tell him about my battle and my victory. So I eventually talk him into letting me have one and two poke balls he gives me it I turn it on and use it on him for no apparent reason and it says professor poke weight and height none of your business. so I turn to squirtle and use it on him and I gain his data. Then I start to walk back to my house and I hope not to run in to any wild pokemon but as soon as I touched there territory bam! I am in a fight. I send out squirtle and use the pokedex on my opponent and it is a zigzagoon so I tell squirtle to attack with water gun. It actually obeys and hits zigzagoon attacks me not my squirtle and I throw a poke ball at it and I was amazed I actually caught it and then I ran home avoiding any other wild pokemon because I was to happy. When I got home I put all my pokemon away and get a good nights sleep.


	3. chapter 2 the next few days

Chapter 2 the next few days

(alarm clock) Beep! Beep! Beep! Aughhhhhhh! Squirtle use water gun…. No not at me you idiot. Why would you do that? "That was a weird dream." I think to myself. Why would professor Poke beat me for calling his stupid lab coat pink. All of a sudden my phone starts to ring. I think "who would call at this time it is 6:30 in the morning but I answer the home phone and the person yells at me "it's not pink it is light red" and hangs up and that is when I realized It was professor Poke so I write a memo to myself do not call professor poke's lab coat pink. I decide to leave a note saying I will be back at the end of the day. So I set out for this days journey. I leave the house and head for poke forest. When I get there I see a small gathering. I tap on someone shoulder and ask what is going on and he tells me that six people want to get as many people as possible for an all out brawl. So I push myself to the front and yell I will join and send out squirtle. But little did I know that these guys had beaten the elite four. Sure enough to say I got wiped across the floor rung out then tossed at a wall. I had to hurry squirtle was severely injured so I see a moped and I jump on and start riding to the pokemon center. The person obviously saw me and got on his cell phone and I yell out I will bring it back but he had already contacted officer bob. Before I knew it I had three cops on my tail and I threw two of my trail on my way through. I just barely made it to the pokemon center on time. My squirtle had a broken leg and then the cop saw what I was doing and let me off with only a warning this time. The nurse told me it would be three days until squirtle could walk again. So I told the nurse I would pick him up at the allotted time. Until then I will train and Zig(zigzagoon new name all my names will be like this first syllable of the pokemons name) come check up on squirtle. So I went out to poke forest and we started by searching for a pokemon and I got into a battle with a wurmple I attack with tackle then use a poke ball. *Wobble* *wobble* *ding*. Yes! My third pokemon so I take out my pokedex and scan him it tell me her height and weight and I name her Wurm. Then I start my search for other trainers and put a post on the bulletin board and within an hour amazingly a skater challenges me. So we start the fight and I send out zigzagoon and he sends out poocheyanna(I might spell it wrong if so please tell me)he tells his pokemon growl and I yell tackle. My attack is weakened and he is hurt I yell use tackle again he uses tackle then I finish him with one last tackle then he sends out a gulpin(I have no idea how he got it; they're not found here and I use tackle and he uses poison breath I do some damage and my pokemon faints so I send out wurmple. And use string shot and it really slow down the gulpin so I get to use and extra attack before he can and I tackle him then he uses poison breath again and poison breath and poisons wurm and then I use tackle twice and finish him. I collect my 400 poke dollars and go by the poke center heal my pokemon and check up on squirtle. Then I stop by the mart and buy two more poke balls and then I repeat the same events today starting from training zigzagoon the only differences were wurmple leveled up the second day and so did zig. I caught a shroomish the next day and the day after that I caught a caterpie. Last but not least I lost on the second day in my battle so I gave him 400 poke dollars(the spare change I have been saving at my house.


End file.
